Machinist
The Machinist is an Archetype for a Scientist of any race that sacrifices some of their key abilities for greater control and effectiveness with vehicles. Replacement Abilities 'Alchemic Chassis' A machinist tends to neglect their own defenses since they are often found within vehicles. And thus, this ability allows for them to add their Intelligence Modifier to any vehicle they are operating as additional hardness. This ability replaces Cunning Defense. 'Targetting' At 7th level, the machinist gets a +2 bonus to attack rolls with vehicle mounted weapons. This ability replaces Skill Mastery. 'Alchemic Offense' At 15th level, the machinist applies her intelligence modifier to all attack and damage rolls with vehicle mounted weapons. This ability replaces cunning offense. 'Grand Machination' At 20th level, the machinist may choose one of the machinist discoveries listed below. This ability replaces Fruitful Research. Extra Discoveries In addition to the normal discoveries available to the scientist, the machinist may select these abilities as well provided they meet the requirements listed. 'Ricochet Beam '(Knowledge (physics) 10 ranks.) The vehicles primary weapon now chains to an additional target after the first. This always selects the nearest target. A scientist with 20 ranks in this skill never hits an ally with Ricochet Beam. 'Muller '(Knowledge (physics) 20 ranks.) Adds a compartment to the vehicle that automatically sifts scrap for the machinist. 'Deep Sensor '(Knowledge (dungeoneering) 10 ranks.) As long as the machinist is piloting her vehicle, she has tremorsense in 100 feet. 'Antimaterial Chassis '(Knowledge (dungeoneering) 20 ranks.) The vehicle now treats 5 feet of solid wall as non-existant for the purposes of fitting into smaller corridors. For instance a 20-foot wide tank can travel down a 10-foot wide hallway (ignoring 5 feet of wall on each side). This does not damage the terrain, but simply makes part of the vehicle incorporeal, however it can still be hit normally. 'Reassurance '(Knowledge (history) 10 ranks.) By studying the history of heavy armaments, the machinist is able to coordinate her vehicle better by adjusting it better. This grants all Acrobatic checks to Balance and all Pilot checks a +10 competence bonus. Also, the Vehicle has +10 base land speed. 'History of Ethric Weapons '(Knowledge (history) 20 ranks.) The vehicle now has NRG resistance equal to twice the machinist's level. 'Spider Machine '(Knowledge (engineering) 10 ranks.) The vehicle can sprout legs as a move action allowing it to jump, and climb as a spider climb spell, however while the legs are active, two of the rifles do not work. 'Living Engine '(Knowledge (engineering) 20 ranks.) The machinist's primary vehicle is now awakened with an AI. As per an awaken spell. Allowing it to take skill ranks and feats as if it were a Construct whose level is 1/2 of the level of the machinist. It gains saves, however it's hit points remain unchanged. 'Magi-Case '(Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks.) The vehicle's mounted weapons now count as magical for the purposes of bypassing Damage Reduction. 'Arcane Coating '(Knowledge (arcana) 20 ranks.) The vehicle now has SR equal to 12 + the machinist's level. 'Traction '(Knowledge (geography) 10 ranks.) The vehicle can now travel and fight on difficult terrain without penalty. 'Unicorn Drill '(Knowledge (geography) 20 ranks.) The vehicle now has a drill that can break through walls over 20-feet thick, this takes a full-round action for every additional 20-feet of terrain, though the vehicle can only travel horizontally and not vertically. This also increases the Ram Dice to d12s. 'Subtley '(Knowledge (local) 10 ranks.) This grants the vehicle a +32 bonus to stealth checks. (however size penalty still applies) 'Camoflage Filtering '(Knowledge (local) 20 ranks.) The vehicle can use the Improved Invisibility spell on itself once per day using the Machinist's caster level. 'Internal Comfort Regulator '(Knowledge (nature) 10 ranks.) The machinist is considered to be under the effects of endure elements while inside her vehicle. Also intense cold and intense heat does not affect the vehicle unless it is magical in nature. 'Randelve Alloy '(Knowledge (nature) 20 ranks.) The vehicle is considered to have Fire and Cold resistance of 40; and may travel through lava without penalty. 'Knight's Ride '(Knowledge (nobility) 10 ranks.) All creatures within 30 feet of the tank are considered to be dazzled unless they are looking the opposite direction. While in the presence of the tank, the machinist is considered to have a higher reputation. 'Kingsteed '(Knowledge (nobility) 20 ranks.) The vehicle now has an aura of frightful presence ''similar to that of a mummy or dragon. The DC for this is equal to 10 + 1/2 of the machinist's level + the machinists intelligence modifier. '''Primal Anchor '(Knowledge (planes) 10 ranks.) All creatures within 20 feet of the vehicle are considered to be under the effects of a dimensional anchor spell. 'Temporal Machine '(Knowledge (planes) 20 ranks.) The machinist while piloting vehicle can now use greater teleport up to 3 times per day, and Time Stop once per day. 'Gorgon Beast '(Knowledge (religion) 10 ranks.) Creatures struck by the primary weapon of the vehicle being piloted now must save or be paralyzed for 1 round. The DC for this is equal to 10 + 1/2 of the machinist's level + the machinists intelligence modifier. 'Holy Ark '(Knowledge (religion) 20 ranks.) Black-Touched, Undead, and Outsiders opposing the machinist's alignment now take double damage from the vehicle mounted weapons.